The Dark Lord's Son
by FW Viper
Summary: -Chapter 5 up! Will Snape be able to save Draco from Harry's evil cluchs? Dose Draco even WANT to be saved any more? r/r (slash H/D)
1. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, though it might be soon I am investing stock in thoughts that hold the copyrights heheh all I have to do is buy ALL the stock! You have some cash I can borrow for this? 

Copyright: The Idea, but don't let that stop you from using it!

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

The Dark Lord's Son

************************

Chapter 1

Diagon Alley

************************

"But Father I want to go to Hogwarts!"

"No Harry absolutely not!"

"But father-"

"If I let you go Dumbledore will never allow you to come home with me again."

"How can he stop me from coming home? How will he know?"

"He has his ways."

"Father I want to go and you owe me."

"All right but you will carry a port key with you to bring you home at the end of the year. If you loss it or brake it you are to owl me at once so I can send another!"

Harry just threw his arms around his father and gave him a big hug with a grin plastered all over his face.

"I will have Lucius come by in the morning to take you to Diagon Alley so you can get your school things."

"Oh..."

"Is something wrong Harry? I thought you wanted to go to Hogwarts and you NEED books and things for that." Tom Drawled.

"It's not that... well it's just that... I don't like Malfoy very much." Tom shrugged at hearing this.

"If he dose something you don't like put him under the Crucio curse, always works for me."

"But I can't use magic during the summer."

"Here use my wand." at this Harry mutters something like *what's the difference they are both the same* but takes the wand none the less.

"Dad?" at hearing this Tom KNOWS Harry is going to ask for something that he really wants. Sure enough Harry flashes Tom his 'Father' his most charming grin. "Can I have a pet Dragon?" Cough completely off guard thinking Harry was going to ask to stay over at that dreaded red head's place but instead asks for a dangerous dark arts creature. Seeing his fathers face Harry thought he was going to say no so he quickly continued "I will feed it and walk it and I will even keep it in my room with me so it won't get in your way, Pleeeaase?" Harry's eyes where begging Tom to say yes, but Tom was still stuck on imagining a Dragon in Harry's room.

"Err Harry I don't think a Dragon can FIT in your room."

"This one can!" Harry stated proudly. Must be a runt Tom thought a very very small runt.

"All right you can have the Dragon I assume you know where it is?" *seeing how you know it can fit in your room* Tom added in his head. *Boy is picking out pets without asking me, at lest it is not a cat, I hate cats. *

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"What if it already belongs to someone? Can I still have it? Pleease?" Tom raised an eyebrow but simply nodded.

"I will take care of the owner if they object."

Harry Hugged his father again then ran from the room saying, "We can get it after I get my school things tomorrow."

*Good that gives me time to get a drink* Tom thought as he walked over to the fireplace to call Lucius.

*****

Latter that Day

*****

****

-Lucius Malfoy-

"Draco!" I called as I grasped my arm in pain; the Dark Lord is calling and whatever it is he is in a hurry as the pain has yet to fade.

"Yes father?" The boy sneaked up on me; damn it is hard to think with the pain in my arm.

"I am going out I need you to tell your mother to let down the wards to I can get back in." With that said I left the manor in a rush ignoring the hunger in my stomach at the lack of food. 'Why dose he always called at a mealtime? Because he dose not eat.'

It did not take long to get to Riddle manor, but what surprised me was the shape Riddle manor was in. Normally every time I see the place it is run down and nearly in ruins. Now however it looked as if it had been rebuilt and brand new. Though only thoughts that could see through the wards would see that.

I quickly went inside I knew the sooner I saw the Dark Lord the sooner the pain in my arm would stop. And stop it did Lord Voldimort was standing near a fire. Standing was odd enough but he was wrapped up in his clock and his hood was drawn the only way I knew it was him was the rather large snake at his feet that was hissing at me as I entered.

"Master?"

"Ahh Malfoy, I have a job for you."

"Yes my Lord?"

"I need you to take my son to Diagon Alley tomorrow so he can pick his things up for school at Hogwarts."

"Yes m- son?" My voce was calm and collected through years of practice only mind you.

"Do you have a problem with that Malfoy?" His hiss for that is the only way it can be described was cold and deadly.

"No my Lord. With the fall of Potter this summer I suppose you would be looking to have children, but well not that I mean to question you or anything but how?"

"You mean your father never told you of the birds and the bees? How ever did you get Draco dear Lucius?" I scowled the man was playing with me and he was enjoying it!

"That is I mean you had no son at are last meeting and to my knowledge it takes time to have a son."

"I adopted you know my hate of orphanages."

"Ahh that makes sense." I decided it was time to move on to another topic as to not bring that famous hate of his to the surface best to avoid the topic. "You never did tell me how you ended the Potter threat."

"Just pick my son up at 1 after lunch." His voce made it clear it was time for me to leave, so I did.

*****

1 the next day

*****

I walked into Riddle manor not really sure what to expect. All I knew was the boy, for it was a boy for Voldimort to call him a son, would have the power to get me in a lot of trouble should he so deem it. I wonder if the boy would know he had that power over me? Probably, knowing the Dark Lord he told the boy. Unless Voldimort was hiding the fact he was a feared Dark Lord from the child. Then it hit me, I forgot to ask Voldimort what year the boy would be attending had I asked I could know the boys age and threat level!

"Ahh Malfoy, Harry is just finishing his lunch he will be out soon." Coincidence was the first thing though my mind. "Here is his letter you will be needing it." I took the letter with the Hogwarts crest on it as Voldimort left the room I flipped the letter over to look at the address. 

Harry Potter

Was as far into the address as I could make it for I seemed to be stuck on Potter I could not get past that word. I think I read it 30 times before I herd the familiar voce behind me.

"I am ready now Malfoy, and Draco will NOT be joining us." His voce left no room for arguments and my mind keep repeating 'Oh yes he know exactly how much power he has over you'.

"All right but I will need to go to the manor to get Draco's school list if you don't mind." I was shocked at my own ability to remain calm it would look to the boy as if I had known all along that Voldimort had adopted him.

"No it is not all right but I don't have a lot of say in that matter. Draco needs his things too but if he so much as looks at me wrong you are the one that will pay for it." He gave me a glare to rival his new fathers. I simply nodded. "Dad I am leaving now!" He yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

On the way home, through muggle travel - I needed time to think, I was trying to figure out what was bothering me the most. The fact that Voldimort the meanest man alive and the evilest thing to walk the earth would adopt a Griffyndor rival that he had wanted to kill for well for the boy's entire lifetime a boy who nearly killed him none the less. Or was it the fact the boy in question seemed 'happy' about it?

At the manor I left the boy in my study why I went in search of my son. Draco was looking forward to going to get his things for school he would not be happy with having to stay home, but you don't anger the boy that can get you killed. So if Harry dose not want him to come he dose not come.

"Draco!" I yelled as I opened the door to his room and could not see him as I scanned the room.

****

-Harry Potter/Riddle-

"Potter?!" Malfoy I was wondering when he would show up. I slowly turn to face the blond brat.

"Malfoy" my voce cold and calm.

"What are you doing here!" He hissed at me practically seething anger.

"Waiting for your father to finish whatever he needs to do, I think it was gather your list of supplies for Hogwarts. Then he will be taking me to Diagon Alley." I let my eyes roam over him. "You look good in muggle clothes Draco." I say in the smoothest voce I could manage. I could see a shiver run down his spine but he is good at hiding it.

"Just what makes you think my father will be taking you of all people to Diagon Alley?"

"Ahh Draco! I see you have meet Harry Riddle!" I could not believe it Lucius said that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As if Tom, or as Lucius and the rest of the world calls him Voldimort, was always taking his worst enemies in as adopted sons. "I do hope you and Mr. Riddle become close friends." Oh the look of pure horror on Draco's face is worth all the insults he has ever thrown my way.

"Err" Draco took a quick steep back by his body language I was sure he was going to make a brake for it.

"Draco I need your list of Hogwarts things." The boy was to shocked to argue with his father as numb fingers handed over the list of supplies he would need for his 5th year.

"Father wont I be going as well?" Draco asked seeming to recover a little.

"Well you see Draco Harry would like to go alone." Draco shot me his death glare. "I will take you to Diagon Alley before school starts I promise my little Dragon." At the calling of Draco's 'nick name' an evil grin came to my face both father and son had a shiver go down their spine at seeing it. "Lets go Mr. Riddle we don't have all day you know."

"Don't go anywhere little Dragon we will be back" I teased Draco a little and he scowled at me as expected.

******

At Diagon Alley

******

"First Gringotts then we will get you new robes then books"

"Robes then Gringotts."

"And just how are you going to pay for the robes?" Malfoy smirked at me.

"You are going to pay for the robes, and your going to be happy about it!" I told him in an angry growl as I headed for the robe shop.

****

-Lucius Malfoy-

'Calm Lucius he is testing his limits, but he has no limits and he knows this!' I let out mental growl as I followed the boy to the robe shop. 'He is worse then Draco when he wants to be!'

*********

Latter that day during dinner at the Leaky Cauldron.

*********

I grind to myself we had just finished all his shopping and I could drop him off at Riddle manor and be done with him for the day.

"Just one more stop Lucius then you can take me home." 'NO!' my mind screamed at me. The boy decided he needed a whole new wardrobe so he made me buy it! Then he decided I think that he wanted his own privet library so I proceeded to buy out Flourish and Botts with MY money! I think he then wanted to open his own Apothecary for he proceeded to buy everything in site there as well he had managed to evade Gringotts all day! I think I was scowling at him but my hurting pocket book had numbed my mind to it. "It is only one more shop... I think it is in Knockturn Alley."

"What could your possibly need in Knockturn Alley?"

"Why a collar and lead for my new pet dragon father said I could have!"

"What, Potter, do you need with a Dragon!" I glared at the boy my tamper quickly flaring.

"Father told me to curse you if you got out of line." He glared up at me. "Tone Lucius tone." I swallowed hard knowing Voldimort that sounded exactly like what he would tell his son to do.

"All right lets get it over with." I quickly stood to go but Harry had other planes he just slowly went about finishing his dinner as if I was nothing and it was my lot in life to wait for him.

*********

A small shop in a dark alley

*********

Harry was talking in whispers with the shop owner I am waiting outside on orders from the 'prince' "spoiled little snotty nosed brat." I kicked the wall then it came to me "Shit I have to warn Snape!" My skin started to crawl as I thought of what Voldimort would do to my old friend should he 'insult' his son.

"You will not tell him anything Malfoy it is bad enough your son knows." Harry spoke as he came out of the shop. "Now pay the shop owner."

"It will be four thousand and two Gold Galleons Mr. Malfoy" I did a double take.

"And just what is costing me this much?" with that Harry held up a collar that would barely fit around his neck it was studded in diamonds and emeralds even one or two rubies I could see that they all twinkled 'enchanted' I thought. "I will not buy that Mr. Potter."

"I guess I will have to tell my father I could not get my dragon and it was all YOUR fault!" he pouted. A tingle in my body reminded me of the last time I 'failed' my master.

"Put it on my tab" I muttered as I headed back to the Leaky Cauldron so we could use their fireplace to get to Riddle manor. Potter followed me with an over sized grin on his face.

"By the way it is to small you will never get that thing around a dragons neck" I told him with a little glee in my voce.

"Oh it will fit this Dragon" his voce was just as cryptic as Voldimort is when he fooled me into taking the Dark Mark. 'No Lucius! It won't ever hurt you! Why would I hurt my loyal followers!' I snorted at Potter's words just knowing that it meant more then - what a minuet what DOSE it mean?

"I know of no dragon that that collar can fit, and I know all the different kind of dragons there are to know, boy."

"Oh there is only just one and now it is mine." He grins up at me.

"Oh? It is rare then?"

"Yea..." he frowns "he belongs to someone alts but father told me he would fix that too." He then grins again. As he used the fireplace to go home. At lest I was done with him, for now.

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

Authors Notes: Really I need a plot bunny or two for this! I know what I want to do for the first few days of Hogwarts and going over to Ron's but after that I am drawing blanks! Should I make this Slash? What should Harry name his Dragon? (Or are both them questions already answered? Check back for the next chapter to find out!

****

Read? Then **Review**!


	2. The Pet

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, though it might be soon I am investing stock in thoughts that hold the copyrights heheh all I have to do is buy ALL the stock! You have some cash I can borrow for this? 

Copyright: The Idea, but don't let that stop you from using it!

Timeline: after book 4, 3.1 weeks till start of term. 

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

The Dark Lord's Son

********************

Chapter 2

The Pet

********************

It was about midnight when Lucius grabbed his arm in pain. He darted out of bed and slung his death eater robes over his form he grabbed his mask from the desk and was out of the room before the pain had even died down.

****

-Lucius Malfoy-

I entered the Riddle manor like normal but there where no other death eaters not even Voldemort. But I knew this is where he wanted me to wait so wait is what I did.

"Lucius come over here we need to talk." I turned around to see Voldemort walking up to me, alone.

"Yes master?"

"It would seem you are the owner of the Dragon my son so wishes to own, or so he says."

"He is mistaken my lord I do not nor have I ever owned a dragon."

"He and three of my most trusted men, other then you of cores, are picking it up now." Control Lucius control.

"There are three death eaters loss on my land?" spoken calmly, I am a master after all.

"And my son."

"I will have to try and kill you if they harm my son or wife you do know this..."

"Specking of your son Lucius have you ever thought of having another child? I mean what if Draco is gay?"

"Gay! Malfoys are NOT GAY!"

"He dresses like he is gay..." damn it Draco you will pay for this when I get home no one and I mean no one embarrasses me in front of the dark lord! Now you have him thinking your gay!

"He is NOT gay!"

"So I take it if you lost your only son you would take it badly?"

"Yes!" must regain control, must regain control.

Footsteps could be herd they have returned. Harry walks into the room looking smug as ever. I sneer at him. "Find your none existent dragon in my manor?"

"Yes"

"I had a dragon in my manor? May I ask where you found it?"

"Sleeping in its bed."

Sleeping in its bed... sleeping in its bed... "Bed?"

"You should be happy I picked him Lucius." Now what is Harry getting at?

"Father!" that sounded like Draco, but it can't be Draco is safe at home sound a sleep in his bed.

Bed.

My wand was out faster then Harry or Voldemort could blink. I first downed the death eater to the left of Potter. I then took control of the one to the right and had him down the death eater standing behind Potter. Why he was doing that I retrained my wand on Voldemort why the death eater to the right of Potter had his wand trained on Potter.

"You pissed him off Harry." Voldemort sounded amused.

"What have you done to my son?" I heard the sound of snapping wood so I looked over at Potter who was holding what looked like two halves Draco's wand. Draco himself was standing in horror looking at what Potter had done to his wand.

When Harry spoke it was cold. "The wand can be repaired however I can brake Draco just as easily at the moment and that is not as easy to repair." My eyes went to my son who what shaking a little probably to do with the fact he is only wearing his underclothing (which is only a pare of black silk boxers, Drat! The boy is gay!). He had the collar I paid for around his neck probably linked to Harry's mind for control so the boy is probably not lying to me.

I put my wand away I knew what was coming I had time and time again done the same thing at my lords orders. It some how feels different when your on the receiving end.

"Crucio!"

All that was left to me was the pain. One never forgets the pain of the Cruciatus cures for the memory of the pain will stay with you way after the spell has ended. Some never escape the pain.

The odd thing is I was expecting the pain I was expecting the spell but not from the person who had cast it. It would seem the Potter boy has a back done after all.

"Draco will pay for your actions here today Lucius. For now he shell have to go the rest of the summer without a wand." With that he turned on his heel and left dragging my son with him. 

Funny thing is I dreaded going home now. I have faced the Dark Lord many times and lived I have even gained a amount of favor that would endow me a very long life, no doubt that is probably the reason I am still alive now. But my wife on the other hand after I tell hear that the dark lord's son has 'claimed' are son as his pet I would be castrated for sure!

***********

The walk to Harry's rooms (yes more then one)

***********

****

-Draco (no longer Malfoy)-

My mind was numbed the minute my wand snapped my mind just went blank. I followed Potter, or is it Riddle now, after he left my father not because I wanted to follow him but because I wanted the halves of my wand. Can a wand be put back together again? Or will I have to get a new one? Can I get a new one?

Then when I could feel again and the numbness left I was wishing it would have stayed.

Fist came anger; I wanted to hit him kick him torture him. I wanted to yell, scream, and pound him. I wanted to ram his head into the nearest wall till his brains oozed out of his skull.

Then cam confusion; How could he do this? It is so unlike Potter. He would talk softly even when he was at his angriest he had never threatened to brake my wand in the past. He was suppose to be good, kind, gentle he was suppose to be the good guy the hero the saver. 

Finally the only then left for me was pity and sadness. I pitied myself for not having the strength to fight off the Death Eater when Potter led them into my room. For not stopping Potter for putting the collar on my neck. For not having the strength to stop them Death Eater from cursing my mum when she tried to stop them, and he laughed at her. I felt sadness that I no longer had my wand, that I would be forced to do as he asked. I could not stop it the tear that is. Potter is walking in front of me taking me to Merlin knows where to do Merlin knows what to me. So he could not see them and for that I was infinitely glad. Potter would NOT see my cry!

I found myself plotting revenge. Were dose Potter, for he will always be Potter in my eyes, keep his wand? Could I get to it if I found it? Would he have it warded? What would it feel like to snap his wand? Probably feel great.

"Dragon I expect you to behave for if you do not I will have to leave you in the care of my father when I go to school and I don't think you will like that." Leave me in the care of Voldemort during the Hogwarts term? That is a death threat!

He opened a door and walked into a room with me following behind him.

****

-Harry Riddle/Potter-

"Why?" He asked me his voce cracking as if he had been crying silently.

"Why?" I repeated as if there was nothing to explain.

"Why me?"

"That is the same question I have been asking since I was born. If you find the answer kindly let me know what it is." With that I turned on my heel and start to go toward my bedroom when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Who said I am acting?" I slowly turn to face him. "I hate you Malfoy I always have I probably always will, and I plan to make your life as much a living hell as you have made mine during Hogwarts."

"That is why me? You finally found a way to get to me so you have?"

"I get to you when I win Quidditch, because I have close friends no that is not the reason why you."

"Then why?" I thought for a while I could not tell him a fell in love with him no that would give him to much power over me, but it dose not look like a simple answer will work, or will it?

"Because I am a teen with raging hormones and you are the best looking person within my power to enslave." I grind at the horrified look on his face.

"But you're... and I'm...** THAT IS SICK POTTER**!"

"You look good angry." Did I say he looked horrified before? I did well I guess I lied because it has nothing on what he looks like now! He took two quick steeps away from me the hand that was on my shoulder shaking badly.

"Please say this is a joke? A sick twisted joke that I am NOT finding funny."

"Scared Malfoy?"

"I will not be your sex toy Potter!"

"Of cores you will my 'pet' and you will enjoy it too!" I smirked at him then started advancing on him. I started backing him into the wall on the other end of the room. "You really don't want to upset me little Dragon it could get your father killed."

"Potter this is not like you."

"And you know me enough to know this is not like me? Maybe all the teasing last year after..." I could not say it "pushed me over the edge?" I put a hand on ether side of his head and leaned in this is when he realized I had backed him against a wall trapping him between me and the wall.

His eyes widened "Please Potter anything, anything but this..." I made my move to kill his lips to silence him and he turned his head so I could only kill his cheek. I growled in frustration.

"You can sleep in the bed or on the floor." It was simple then I left the room I stopped at the door to my bedroom. "But you will sleep in the bedroom." I then walked into my bedroom to get ready for bed it was after all past midnight.

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

Authors Notes: Oh god! Please tell me that this is not a compleate peace of trash! It so did not come out like I wanted it to. See my muse just ignores me and tells my fingers to tipe something so off beat it can only be called "Shit!" I am so sorry! I will try and make chapter 3 better!

****

Read? Then **Review**!


	3. The Visit

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, though it might be soon I am investing stock in thoughts that hold the copyrights heheh all I have to do is buy ALL the stock! You have some cash I can borrow for this? 

****

Copyright: The Idea, but don't let that stop you from using it!

****

Timeline: after book 4, 3.1 weeks till start of term. 

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

The Dark Lord's Son

********************

Chapter 3

The Visit

********************

Draco woke up with something slithering around on his stomach he finally managed to coax one of his eyes to open and investigate what he saw caused his hart to stop. For there slithering around on his stomach was an asp a very, very deadly snake.

****

-Harry-

An ear piercing scream filled the entire Riddle manor and woke me from a blissful dream of just what Draco's tong would be able to do after I trained it.

"Bloody hell Draco you scream like a girl now shut up and go back to sleep." I mumbled as I rolled over. However Malfoy did not shut up so I slowly opened my eyes blinking out the sunlight as my eyes adjusted to the morning light. As I looked over at where I moved Draco after he fell asleep, I couldn't let him sleep on the floor; he made such a good bed for sting and a good pillow for me. So I had moved him onto my bed where I could use him for a pillow. His eyes where wide and staring with an undefined amount of fright at sting my pet snake that was using him as a bed.

__

'It is a good thing snakes don't have ears' I found myself thinking _'he might just bite him to shut him up!' _I slowly reached over a picked Sting up and set him on the floor, I had to reach over Draco to do this, after I set sting down on the floor I let myself fall on top of Draco fully intent on falling back to sleep. Draco had finally managed to shut up and I was just falling back to sleep on my new pillow when he tried to shove me off him. "Watch it Draco or you will find yourself on that floor with my snake." I warned him and he stopped trying to shove me off.

I was on the verge of dropping back off into dreamland when he spoke up his voice harsh and sore from all his girlish screaming. "Potter where are my cloths?" with that question my hand made a slow decent to his manhood the second my hand touched it he jumped out of bed making me fall to the floor, I glared up at him. "What the hell are you playing at Potter!" my glare only got worse.

"Contrary to popular belief Malfoy!" I put spat out his name like it was the worst thing in the world to be "Last night DID happen you are MY property I don't need to play at anything!" I got up and grabbed his ear with my seeker reflexes before he could get away. "And I am not as innocent as people might make me out to be, I have wants and needs and right now I want you and you are going to need to behave or it will be VERY painful for you." I ended dragging him by the ear to the bathroom.

****

-Draco Malfoy-

__

'Oh god I made the man who can make my life hell mad.' I thought as he slung me into the bathroom. _'Well I could not let him just grope me could I? I mean its wrong guys don't grope other guys.' _My mind was telling me as I herd Potter's voice again. "Shower and get cleaned up you have ten minutes." He then turned on his heel and let me in the bathroom to shower. _'But he has already proved to me that he wants me in that manor and that if I don't submit I am as good as dead... how much to I value life?' _I pondered this question as I showered.

****

-Tom Riddle _a.k.a. _**Voldemort! -**

"Not that I doubt your wisdom my lord, but he is Harry bloody Potter!" Lucius Malfoy more or less told me.

"You know I asked his father to join me." I replied raising my wand. "Crucio!" With that Lucius fell to the floor yelling in pain. I let up after a few seconds and he shakily came back up to his knees. "Never question me! Never insult my son, it will only lead you to a quicker end!"

"Yes my lord." Lucius answered not looking up from the ground.

"I know that is not the only reason you came here Lucius, so what is the other one?" Lucius taking his time answering choosing his words carefully Tom mussed.

"About my son, he is my only heir." A slow smile made it's way to my face.

The door quickly flew open and a nude dripping Draco Malfoy came flying into the room and quickly hid behind his father as a infuriated Harry Potter Riddle stomped into the room shouting. "You are only making this harder on yourself PET!" Harry stopped at the door and looked around the room spotting Draco cowering behind his father his eyes narrowed. "Sorry father but he is rather slippery when whet he got away from me." He smirked at Lucius' glare. "You know Luc! You're a lucky man to have such a talented son! You should see the things he can do with that tong in bed!" with that he winked a Draco as Lucius' face grew even darker at the innuendo.

"Please" this from Draco. "Kill me anything just don't make me go back." His voice pleading for mercy. At this Harry frowned.

"Lucius you have one hour with your 'son' after that he is to be returned to my room... unharmed and alive." With that Harry left the room. Lucius looked over to me.

"Please my lord my I take my son to another room to talk in privet."

"Have your son wait outside a second."

"It is only a second Draco then I will be out to talk with you." Draco looked doubtful but left to wait outside anyway.

The moment the door was closed Tom started talking the door spelled to stop sound from getting out. "It is in both your and your son's best interest to keep Harry happy and if screwing your son makes him happy you had best make sure Draco is able to perform!" Lucius might have been shocked had this not happened before within the ranks of the death eaters. But as it was it had never happened to him so he was unsettled he always figured that along as he remained in favor his family would be immune to the Dark Lord's whims.

"My lord why MY son? Surly others of your men have sons that could do the task?" Lucius almost pleaded.

"I think he is in love." Was my simple answer.

"Who Draco or Potter?" after he said it he knew it was a mistake but if I did not punish him for it he might think I was getting weak.

"Crucio!" this time I held him under it longer, I have a rule I double the amount of time each time I have to put it on them. That way they are more careful not get do anything that might end in the spell. "The answer is Harry, he is in love with Draco or at lest I think he is."

"He has a hell of a way of showing it." Lucius grumbled darkly not meaning for me to hear and I pretended not to.

"You can talk with your son now Lucius." With that I waved my hand toward the door.

****

-Lucius Malfoy-

I left the room to find my son still nude huddled in a corner afraid to come out. _'What has Potter done to you'_ I thought I automatically filched when I realized I called him Potter again half-expecting Voldemort to curse me, again. As soon as I was in the hall Draco launched himself at me whispering into my robes "take me home away from here anywhere but here." like he was afraid someone other then me would hear him.

"Draco what did he do?" I demanded half upset that my son was acting in such a manor and half worried that maybe I should have fought harder to keep this from happening.

"Potter is trying to get some sick twisted revenge on me because of the way I treated him at Hogwarts!"

"Maybe you should just suck it up and take it like a man." Okay hindsight is 20/20, them where not the best chose of words for this situation he just might have to 'suck it up' and 'take it like a man'. He tensed up in my arms his mind must have drawn the connection.

"Please! No I can't he, he wants to, to fuck me!" Draco spat out like it was vile and the very incarnate of evil itself. I found myself wondering if I should act shocked. "Father?" he asked as if I should be agreeing with him, _'definitely should have acted shocked.' _

"Look Draco there is nothing I can do about it." I paused before braking it to him. "Maybe it won't be bad? Maybe you might even like it?" He had let go of me and was backing away from me he had the 'oh no not you too' look on his face mixed with shock that I would even think such a thing. "If you're good enough he might even be nice to you." I left the might even share his power with you silent and unspoken for power was the furthest thing from my son's mind at the moment.

He did not even answer me or look back once he had turned and ran.

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

Authors Notes: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I have another chapter here for you! Though it is not a long as the last two at lest I don't think it is. I am working on chapter 4 though with all my other stories out there it may be a while. However since this story gets the most reviews I work on it the most!

****

Read? Then **Review**!


	4. The Art of Submitting

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, though it might be soon I am investing stock in thoughts that hold the copyrights heheh all I have to do is buy ALL the stock! You have some cash I can borrow for this? 

****

Copyright: The Idea, but don't let that stop you from using it!

****

Timeline: after book 4, 3.1 weeks till start of turm. 

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

The Dark Lord's Son

********************

Chapter 4

The Art of Submitting

********************

****

-Draco Malfoy-

'I can't believe this! I must have lost my mind!' I looked around the hall I was headed down I need to find some cloths and fast. _'What the hell if Potter thinking? What the hell is Voldemort thinking to adopt him!'_

[Footsteps]

I dive through the nearest open door. _'Damn! Potter's room!' _My eyes dart around the room looking for a why to escape before Potter gets here. That is until my eyes land on Potter who is looking up from this school books with an amused smirk on this face. _'Damn Potter is here.' _I decide I will have better luck with whoever it is in the hall and start backing up from Potter toward the door, mindful of Potter's movements.

"Stay." The invisible leash between Potter and me is suddenly taut as I feel myself being pulled to the object of my torment.

"No, please, let me go." I find I can not stop the pleading words leave my mouth and am somewhat shocked from how weak I sounded. I knew then that I was ready to submit just from the sound of my voice I knew Potter had won.

"Still struggling?" I think him seeing my shoulders sag and my general look of defeat answered his question as he pulled me down onto his lap. I no longer had the strength to fight him. Odd he was able to brake me in less then three days, but then father did train me to respect those with more power getting me ready to kiss Voldemort's ass.

Potter held me close stroking my back why rocking me back and forth it was oddly soothing and I was asleep before too long.

****

-Harry Potter-

I moved Draco over to my bed and pulled the comforter up to his chin to keep him worm. This was the best thing that came from the deal with Tom and to think he did not even ask for me to turn Death Eater or spy. He did not even ask me to be evil in any way nor did he offer me the option to turn to the Dark Side. He knows as well as I do that if it came right down to it I probably would not have what it takes to kill. That and I am utmost loyal I am just sick of wasting that on some old coot that thinks the Dursleys are good for me.

I walked back over to my desk to finish the letter that I was writing. I was shocked when Tom unlocked the cupboard I was locked into no stunned would be a better word for it. I knew he killed the Dursleys I herd there not so quite passing. The odd thing was I always thought I would morn there passing but I could not even force myself to feel sorry for them. I could feel Tom's eyes raking over my body taking in my injures and what not. He did not say a word as he gently; I never would have thought it in him, pulled me from the cupboard and took me to Riddle manor.

We never did 'talk' about that day. I know he feels sorry for me how I lived he feels responsible I can see it in his eyes. Odd thing he dose not regret killing my parents in his mind it had to be done however he now feels the need to give me a home seeing how he took mine. Yes he wanted me dead but he saw me dead in that cupboard, but more importantly I think is he saw himself dead in that cupboard. Are lives are so similar that it is spooky.

I sat down and began writing the letter I had been putting off.

***********************************************

Professor Severus Snape,

I know it is odd getting a letter from me of all people but I have a deal I wish to make. Take it in any way you wish but be warned cros me and you will not live to regret it. Your friend Malfoy wanted to warn you about it but I told him not to not that I want to be the one to tell you but I have something I wish to tell you first.

The secrets that I have that involve you and your lifestyle will not be told if you can find it within yourself to hold your own tong when it comes to Albus Dumbledore. I don't care how you do it from foreign ignorance or complete denial.

If my secrets find themselves to Dumbledore, yours will find themselves to Riddle.

The New Slytherin Prince,

Harry Potter

***********************************************

I sent the letter off with one of father's owls. Not wanting to send my trusty owl. 

****

-Lucius Malfoy-

"My Lord is your son on are side or is he siding with that muggle loving fool?"

Voldemort looked up from the report one of his Death Eaters handed him. "I don't think Harry has decided and I am not going to make him decide."

"If he chooses Albus he will be a danger to us."

"I don't think that is bound to happen Lucius I don't think that will come to pass." Voldemort looked into the fire deep in thought. "He is bound to stay neutral he dose not hate nor like muggles however he will defend his friends." Voldemort looked me dead in the eye I had to fight back the shiver of fear. "They are to be put on the safe list." I raised an eyebrow

"Even the mudblood?"

"Yes even the mudblood."

****

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

Authors Notes: So it's been a long time since I updated, and chapter 4 is sinfully short. I tell you what I will try to make up for it in chapter 5. I do hope this chapter answered some questions.

PS lay off on the needing of a bata, after the story is complet I will send it to my editor.

****

Read? Then **Review**!


	5. The Godfather

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, though it might be soon I am investing stock in thoughts that hold the copyrights heheh all I have to do is buy ALL the stock! You have some cash I can borrow for this? 

****

Copyright: The Idea, but don't let that stop you from using it!

****

Timeline: after book 4, 3.1 weeks till start of turm. 

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

The Dark Lord's Son

********************

Chapter 5

The Godfather

********************

Sometimes we are only puppets in a game that is only seen by the masters that made it. But it is we the puppets that determent the outcome of the game. However the puppets are only as good as the masters that made them, a flimsy puppet will fall apart at the seams before the game even begins.

****

-Severus Snape-

In the potion master's room that was filled with a strong sent of monks' hood was the Potion Master himself slowly chopped and diced the wolves' bane for a potion the head master asked for. Severus strongly thought it was for that mangy mutt of a man Lupin, unless at some point in time the wolf bit that other mutt Black and they where now both werewolves, but then the potion master would be making two potions not just the one.

'Lay down with mutts and wake op with flees' that held true with Black he always seemed to irritate Snape no matter how hard the potions master tried to ignore his very existents. If not for Black then Snape would be the one with Lupin. But no Lupin had to lay down with that damn DOG! Severus chopped the wolves' bane with even more vigor trying to vent some of his hate on the poor herb.

On the downbeat of one of Severus' rather vicious chops the Headmaster's voice rang out in the large potion's room. "I do believe the point is to chop the herb, not the work table, Severus." Severus spun around his eyes a pool of loathing, but the headmaster knew it was not pointed in his direction.

"**He** is coming here again. That is why you asked me to make **this** potion." Snape's cold voice cuts throw the room like a knife.

"Who Remus?" The headmaster asked trying to play dumb and buy some time for Severus to calm himself down; after all he was still holding that cleaver...

"Don't play with me Albus." Snape's voice was soft and full of suppressed anger as he turned on his heel again and continued his chopping.

"Would your prefer the Dark Arts job?" Snape stopped and slowly turned to face the headmaster.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can **not** teach defense against the Dark Arts!" Snape hissed.

"And you have yet to tell me why, old friend." Snape's eyes narrowed.

Before Severus could reply to the headmaster a large eagle owl flew throw one of the windows at the top of the ceiling and landed on the cauldron behind the potion master. "Get away from there!" Bellowed the potion master as he turned around and shoed the bird away from the potion before the owl could spoil it.

"It has a letter Severus." Albus pointed out not so helpfully.

"I can see that Headmaster." Snape's tone bordering on testy as he plucked the letter from the owl's talon. As soon at Snape had the letter in hand the owl flew off back out the way it came in. Calmly unfolding the letter to read it. Snape only glanced up at the headmaster once.

***********************************************

Professor Severus Snape,

I know it is odd getting a letter from me of all people but I have a deal I wish to make. Take it in any way you wish but be warned cross me and you will not live to regret it. Your friend Malfoy wanted to warn you about it but I told him not to not that I want to be the one to tell you but I have something I wish to tell you first.

The secrets that I have that involve you and your lifestyle will not be told if you can find it within yourself to hold your own tong when it comes to Albus Dumbledore. I don't care how you do it from foreign ignorance or complete denial.

If my secrets find themselves to Dumbledore, yours will find themselves to Riddle.

The New Slytherin Prince,

Harry Potter

***********************************************

Malfoy wanted to warn me a, warn me of what? With that thought Snape dropped the letter into the fire at the base of the cauldron.

"I take it you did not like what the letter had to say?" Albus commented lightly.

"Indeed." Intoned the potion master in the tone that Albus knew meant that he was thinking and planing.

"I will leave you to your thoughts then."

"Indeed." Severus intoned again as Albus left just as fast as he arrived.

-----------------------

Later that day at Malfoy Manor.

-----------------------

****

-Lucius Malfoy-

"Nice to see you again Severus." Lucius said to the man siting in the chair at his desk.

"It is always nice to visit Lucius." Severus gave his old friend a sly smile but it almost instantly faded. "Curious where is my godson?"

Normally when Draco's Godfather would visit the manor Draco would spend as much time as possible with his Godfather, manly because Severus very seldom visits. Lucius frowned and glared at a random spot on the wall. "Harry Potter '**owns**' him now." Lucius spat out with the most venom he could manage.

****

-Severus Snape-

__

Owns? Harry Potter owns Draco Malfoy my godson? How in bloody hell did **that** happen? Severus shifted nervously in his chair. "You **sold** your son?" Severus slowly raised a single eyebrow as he spoke.

"No old friend I was **forced **to **give** him away." Lucius' voice held a bitter note that Severus did not miss.

"Who could **possible force** you to **give** away your son to **Potter** of all people!" Severus demanded in outrage.

"Our Lord Voldemort."

****

~ | ~ | ~ | ~

Now we go to Harry Potter Riddle at Riddle Manor

~ | ~ | ~ | ~

****

-Harry Potter-

Harry woke up to find Draco cuddled up to his side... purring? Yes he is, Draco Malfoy is purring! A slow smile crept its way onto Harry's face as he carefully untangled himself from Draco and rolled out of his bed.

Returning from the shower Harry found Draco siting up in bed with a pout on his face. "Something wrong?" before Draco could answer his stomach let out a growl.

"Honestly Potter what dose a guy have to do to get food around here anyway?" Draco asked in irritation his last meal more then a day ago.

Harry sighed as he sat down at his desk. "Come here." After Draco made no signs of moving "I guess you are not **that** hungry."

"No, no it's just. I don't have anything on." Draco was quick to respond not wanting to go another day without food.

"That did not seem to stop you yesterday." Draco shifted nervously.

"I was distressed, can I have some cloths?" the last part was in a meek whisper as if expecting Harry to deny him, truth be told the way Draco asked made it impossible for Harry to say no and live with himself afterwards. _'He was way to much power over me, it's a good thing he dose not know this.' _"You can wear anything in my dresser we are about the same height and build."

****

-Draco-

__

'Gentle, now that is not something I would have thought of him as. Strong goes without saying. Brave, he defines the word. Kind, of cores to everyone he likes. Why dose he want ME to be his PET if not to make my life hell? And if that is his goal why then is he being gentle? ... I think I am falling in love with him, but that can't be right... he is a boy... stop thinking and just go with it, after all if you don't he will just make it worse.'

I was siting in Harry's lap as Harry fed him, the whole time I keep thinking that I definitely should NOT be enjoying this, however my argument was doomed to failure seeing how Harry was not going to let me run off to denial and I was enjoying it.

Later that day, much later after dinner, found me siting on the floor with all my schoolbooks around me as I did my homework just next to me Harry was laying on the couch reading a old muggle book something he told me was named "Lord of the Ring".

The door slammed open causing Harry to start a bit and for me to jump to my feet my hand going for my imaginary wand. 

"Severus!" I called actually excited to see someone that hated Potter enough to try and get me out of this unlike my father who only gave me the not so helpful suggestion to 'take it like a man'.

"Draco." He nodded in my direction. "Get your things, we are leaving." I looked down to Harry laying on the couch he looked mildly amused but I made no move to do as Severus asked after all obeying that with Harry in the room could be painful for me later. "Well, boy, hurry up before Potter gets here!" _'Oh he dose not know Harry is listening to this whole thing from the couch.'_

"Eer sir, Harry is already here." I looked away from the couch and to the floor not wanting to see what Harry would do to my godfather so I did not see Severus' eyes go to the couch as I looked to the floor.

"Just what is the meaning of this Potter!"

"Lust?" was Harry's answer and he did not even bother getting to his feet he just lay there.

****

****

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

Authors Notes: ouch I don't think I can keep this updated as well as you all would like! But here it is chapter 5, let me know what you think.

This chapter was fisrt released to MY WEBPAGE!! You can always keep uptodate by keeping a eye on my livejournal or webpage! ****

Read? Then **Review**!


	6. The Summers End

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, though it might be soon I am investing stock in thoughts that hold the copyrights heheh all I have to do is buy ALL the stock! You have some cash I can borrow for this? 

****

Copyright: The Idea, but don't let that stop you from using it!

****

Timeline: after book 4, 3.1 weeks till start of turm. 

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

The Dark Lord's Son

********************

****

Chapter 6

The Summers End

********************

-Severus Snape-

I like to think I am a calm man. Sure I am a mean and evil man but I still like to think I have kept my cool so to say. But the second the words left Potter's mouth... I had no cool to speck of.

"Lust?" was Harry's answer and he did not even bother getting to his feet he just lay there.

The nerve of the boy! I did the same thing any other well breed Potions Master would have done. I lunged. I saw only red and I knew only one thing... KILL POTTER!

****

-Draco Malfoy-

I knew it was bad when Severus' face went red with anger. It very seldom happens but when it dose nothing good ever comes of it. Sure Potter always seemed able to rile Severus but he had never up till now that is angered him truly. 

I knew something broke when I heard the sickening crunch at the contact of my godfather's fist and Potter's face, but it would seem that was not all Potter was entitled to because Severus keep hitting him. When Potter finally stopped struggling Severus spun around and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"Stop dallying about boy! Can you see we are on the run here!" and with that he practically dragged me out of Riddle Manor.

****

-Harry Potter-

It was dark, and I hurt. I hurt allot. It felt as if my face was on fire. Something was missing but my fogy mind would not detect what.

All I knew was pain.

All I wanted was for the pain to stop.

****

-Draco Malfoy-

Severus brought me back to Hogwarts with him; he told me it was the safest place for me. But whom am I kidding! When Potter comes to it's not Severus that will be punished for the actions but ME. I was almost angry with my godfather for saving me till I realized I was acting like the 'perfect' pet for Potter! Hell I had even contemplated going back to him of my own free will!

God what has he done to me!

I spent my time getting ready for the new school year and working with Severus to get the caller off my neck but every time we get somewhere with it something happens that nearly kills the both of us. Potter has it well warded.

****

-Harry Potter-

When I finally came to I was in my room alone bandages all over my face and the first thing that happened was a flashback.

****

*Flashback ~ Harry's point of view*

I was just getting up off the sofa as an enraged Snape gabbed hold of my neck with his long fingers. I wrapped my hand around his wrist in shock and then felt his other hand smack into my nose. I knew it was broke from the amount of pain and blood coming from the wound, but that did not seem to make Snape happy for he continued his assault.

Why I was dazed from the first hit he struck again hitting me across the jaw I am sure he broke that too. I flung my arms up to shield my face but he just kept hitting them to my mind was flashing back from Mr. Dursley to the present and the pain keep coming till I finally fell into a black void where the pain could not find me.

****

*End flashback*

I began to shack from the memories of my time with the Dursleys that Snape's attack brought back. It was then that I saw Tom sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Who did it Harry?"

"I don't remember." He knew I was lying he could see it in my eyes but he made no comment. "Don't worry I will get even." My voce as cold as ice.

"Telling me would be getting even." He purred trying to get me to tell.

"No I want to do this on my own." I looked around the room. "He took Draco with him."

"Yes I think they are at Hogwarts whoever it was." I got up and made to leave. "I have work to do, you have been out for quite some time you leave for Hogwarts in the morning. I suggest you rest up." With that he smiled and turned to leave. "Good night Harry."

****

-Draco Malfoy-

Over four weeks and no sign of Potter jumping out at me from dark classrooms of empty hallways. I was slowly starting to recover from my ordeal I could not tell the Headmaster, Snape forbade it I think Potter has some dirt on him and is using it to keep his 'golden boy' image clean.

Will I be ready to face him at the start of term? Or will I fold like a house of card at the first glance from him? Truth be told I did not want to find out if I was not so scared of death I would kill myself just to avoid finding out.

One thing I did know though as long as Potter was willing to play dirty I did not stand a chance. I was only an equal to Potter when he was playing fare and I was playing dirty. There is no way I can win now... I might as well just turn myself over to him. NO I WILL NOT LET POTTER GET TO ME!

I will be ready tomorrow then the students get here, I have to be ready. Or I will forever belong to Potter.

Bet father disowned me, just to avoid Voldemort's wrath.

****

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

Authors Notes: Well here you are Chapter 6. I do hope it was worth the wait. Not a whole lot of Harry/Draco in this but you never know maybe next chapter? It is also kind of short but I will probably fix that with a rewrite later. Just need to get this out to you now so I will stop getting the death threats.

****

Read? Then **Review**!


	7. Draco Snaps

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, though it might be soon I am investing stock in thoughts that hold the copyrights heheh all I have to do is buy ALL the stock! You have some cash I can borrow for this? 

****

A/N: Yea it has taken me a while to get this out I have been busy real busy. Well this is only a taste of what is to come. I am not happy with the size of this chapter I wanted it to be longer I was going to originally going to have it cover the sorting and Harry telling his friends about Draco but well I could tell by the way you all were foaming at the mouth to get even a little taste of something new that it would be a bad idea to not post. So the sorting and Harry telling his friends will be in the next chapter.

****

Copyright: The Idea, but don't let that stop you from using it!

****

Timeline: after book 4, 3.1 weeks till start of turm. 

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

"The Dark Lord's Son"

********************

****

Chapter 7

Draco Snaps

********************

****

-Draco Malfoy-

Okay so I have lost every shred of dignity I ever had. I could not stop myself from doing it. Running over to him the moment I saw him. Clinging to his arm crying out "Snape made me come! I didn't want to come!" He gave me a glare that promised I would pay ether way, but in the glare I felt safe. "We will talk later Malfoy, now get off me." With that he shoved me off and walked into the Grate Hall for the sorting.

I could feel people staring at me, but I didn't care anymore. I was broken, Potter's Pet, Potter's Dragon, and Potter's Slave. I would wait for him at Griffyndor Tower where he would punish me for running. I didn't care I stayed up all last night dreading Potter's arrival my father's voice ringing in my ears. 

"Look Draco there is nothing I can do about it." "Maybe it won't be bad? Maybe you might even like it?" "If you're good enough he might even be nice to you."

And what hurt the most.

"Maybe you should just suck it up and take it like a man."

All that from a man that calls himself my father, but maybe just maybe he is right? It no longer mattered what happens to me I will give Potter what he want, and just maybe father will be right.

****

-Harry Potter-

Harry got on the train feeling excited at meeting his friends again and the upcoming year at Hogwarts. It would be his 5th year and even though he was not a prefect it was still looking to be a very good year for him. Finally a year where he didn't have to worry about Voldemort trying to kill him, a year without worrying about Malfoy trying to upstage him. He was finally free to enjoy the school year as it was meant to be enjoyed, peacefully!

When Harry's friends found him with a grin on his face and relatively unharmed (There was a bump on his head where he bumped it trying to get his owl, Hedwig, to settle down why he put his trunk away.) they where immensely relieved that he was still alive but upset that he had not answered there letters.

"Sorry about that, in my defense I can honestly say I didn't get them." Harry half smiled half frowned at his friends.

"Don't worry about it Harry, you would think we would be used to it by now, those horrible muggles of yours." Ron declared.

"Why don't we find a compartment?" Hermione helpfully added.

"Err Ron about that, well I have something to tell both you are Hermione in privet when we get back to Hogwarts." Harry told his friends as they walked threw the train looking for an empty compartment.

The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful and he never did get around to telling Ron and Hermione about Draco or the Dursleys. As a matter of fact with Ron going on about Quidditch made Harry forget about Draco and the Dursleys for the whole train ride.

Hermione and Ron had to go to the prefects car having both been made prefects near the end of the train ride leaving me alone. 'Ron a Prefect? Now I know Dumbledore has gone and lost it!'. So when I got of the train it was alone I had hoped that Ron and Hermione would get back before we got to Hogwarts but it didn't happen.

Harry froze when he got to where the ' not' so horseless stagecoaches that waited to bring him and the rest of the student population from 2nd year and up to Hogwarts for the year. _'What is THAT!'_ Harry's mind reeled but he did not have time to think on it as the crowed pushed it's way past him and he had to quickly get into a coach himself or be left behind.

The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful to say the lest however Harry had a hard time getting his eyes off the horse like creature that was pulling him closer and closer to his second home and.. Draco. However once the carriage came to a halt Harry didn't dally inside he got out as fast as he could and made his way into Hogwarts his run-in with the abnormally thin reptilian like winged black horses left him in a foul mood.

Just as he got into the entrance hall Draco seized Harry, had Harry not just seen the most disgusting creature he might be more then a little pleased that Draco came to find Harry. However dew to his foul mood and the fact he was still I tad bit upset with Draco to begin with he snapped at the boy.

"We will talk later Malfoy, now get off me." The moment I said it I shoved him off me and headed into the Grate hall for the sorting. The whole time I couldn't help but think that Draco looked, broken? I am SO going to kill Snape!

**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************

****

A/N: There you have it now I hope that will last you because the next chapter is at lest a month away unless my muse beats me to death then it might be out tomorrow... you never know!

****

Read? Then **Review**!


End file.
